


Don't Look At Him That Way

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Louis, Jealous, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, dom!Louis, jealous!louis, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, rough, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Best Song Ever video shooting, Harry gets a little too excited around Zayn's appearance. Louis notices, and gets enraged by how Harry seems more attracted to Zayn dressed as a woman than himself. When they arrive at the hotel that night, Louis shows Harry that he's the ONLY one he's allowed to look at that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look At Him That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Jealous Louis and I kinda got carried waay and added the daddy kink #sorrynotsorry

"Zayn, ohmygod." Louis gasped as the boy walked into the room, his heels clicking against the floor and his hands thrown up in the air. "How do I look?" He spun around, nearly tripping underneath the heels when he crossed his legs.

"Hmmm... You look... Pretty." Harry said, unsure of how to reply to his band mate's question. Zayn's sparkly, glossy lips parted as he uttered out a booming laugh, gripping onto Harry's shoulder for support.

"Nice boobs, man." Harry chuckled, gripping one into his hand and squeezing. "You know I can't feel it, right?" Harry tried to hold back his smile, stepping back from Zayn.

"Zayn, why the hell did you agree to this, you look ridiculous." Louis complained, hands on his hips. "I thought it'd be fun, Lou. And different." Louis smiled a little at Zayn. He was completely willing to dress up as a woman for the video, and Louis had to admit, it was pretty damn funny.

"Okay, let's try and get this scene done, guys.I KNOW this'll be the one we use in the video!"

Zayn smiled widely, and ran out the door, waiting for his cue to go.

Louis sat between Liam and Niall on the couch, glimpsing at Harry on the other couch to check if he was ready. He knew that it really wasn't his concern, but he always wanted to make sure. Harry nodded at Louis, and looked forward.

They sat for a second until they heard the glasses on the tray clinking together and Zayn came into view, bending over to set down the tray. The producer wanted them to act like they were interested in 'Veronica', so Louis, Liam, and Harry leaned over to look at Zayn's butt sticking in the air.

Out of the corner of Louis' eye, he saw Harry staring for a bit too long, and when Harry saw that Louis was looking, he turned his head away to look at Liam, and try not to upset his boyfriend. Louis looked back at Zayn, and watched as he threw him the most seductive wink he could muster up. Louis raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly, acting as though his heart fluttered at the gesture, just to get back at Harry for staring too long.

Harry frowned and looked forwards again, trying to hide how frustrated he was with Louis.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis stood by the camera, his arms crossed and his lips in a pout, watching as Harry tried to convince 'Veronica' to get with him.

Zayn pushed him away slightly, looking annoyed with the boy, waving his hand as if he was brushing off his offer.

Louis was already pissed at Harry for hanging with Zayn the entire time, making grabbing motions at his fake boobs and giving him a few smacks on the bum. Zayn knew he was only playing around, but Louis thought otherwise.

It was quite obvious that Harry had the hots for the dark-skinned boy. He'd always stare at him a bit too long on stage, and he'd even kissed him on the cheek multiple times. He'd told Louis that he only loved him, but it still annoyed him to watch Harry be that way with another man.

Louis bore his eyes into Harry, watching his every single flex and move. After a few takes, they were going to try one more time before taking a break, and Louis nearly choked at what he witnessed.

Harry stepped up to Zayn, dipping his head down as if he was gonna kiss him. When Zayn, again, tried to push away, Harry made a daring move, and pulled him in close. Zayn hooked his arm around the younger lad's neck, letting himself be jerked into his grasp. Harry then leaned down again, and bit his bottom lip, staring at Zayn's glossy ones with hunger.

Louis gasped and stood frozen, shocked at Harry. He never seemed to look at Louis like that, not during sex, not when Louis would strip for him, not EVER.

"Nice shot! That might be the one we use in the video! Let's try the next scene, boys."

Harry's eyes went back to Zayn, looking him up and down, from his skirt that cinched him at the waist to his cheekbones, perfectly chiseled and more defined by the make-up he was wearing. He licked his lips, and proceeded to sing the words of the next verse.

Zayn turned away from Harry, but the younger used his pointer finger to forcefully move his head so he was facing Harry again. Louis could tell Harry was enjoying all of it, by the obvious semi bulging out of his skin-tight black jeans. He started to breath a bit heavier out of his mouth, as Zayn turned to playfully tap him on the chest and whisper,"You've got a dirty mouth."

Louis was fuming by now, his blood boiling and his hands formed into fists. Oh, Harry was REALLY gonna get it this time. He can't just go off practically making out with Zayn and get away with it. He had to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis pushed Harry into the hotel room, and locked the door behind him. He watched as Harry stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face from the sudden momentum. "Louis, careful! I might get hurt!" With that, Louis brought his hand up and whipped his hand across Harry's face, causing his cheek to turn to a splotchy red color, his hand print visible on his flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL, LOUIS WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Louis clasped his hand over Harry's mouth, not letting go even after the taller lad had licked and bit his palm a few times. "What was that back there?" Louis growled into Harry's ear, causing him to shudder and widen his eyes, a bit frightened at Louis' new dominant demeanor. Harry reached up and pulled Louis' hand down from his lips.

"What do you MEAN Lou- OUCH!" Louis hit his boyfriend upside the head, his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaring with anger. "THAT 'ACT' YOU PULLED BACK THERE WITH ZAYN." Louis moved his fingers to make quotation marks when he said 'act', emphasizing how clearly it wasn't just pretend. "YOU CAN'T JUST GRAB HIS ASS WHENEVER YOU WANT. THOSE HANDS ARE MEANT TO HANDLE MY ASS, NOT HIS." Louis started flailing his hands everywhere, exaggerating each thing he said.  
"AND ON ANOTHER NOTE, I THINK YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN ENJOYING IT TOO MUCH. HAROLD, YOU GOT HARD BECAUSE ZAYN WAS DRESSED UP IN DRAG. WHY CAN'T YOU SEEM TO GET HARD WHEN I'M ON TOP OF YOU NAKED BEGGING YOU TO FUCK ME?!" Louis felt his blood rush through his body, his heart pounding in his chest.

Harry stood there, wide-eyed, acting as though he was oblivious to what Louis was saying. "Louis, I don't think I quite understand..."

The older boy stormed over to Harry and yanked his arm, squeezing hard enough to leave marks in his bicep. Harry was dragged behind, muttering little 'ouch's until they reached the bed. Louis pushed him down, and he landed with a thud on the bed, his legs hanging off the bottom. He started to scoot backwards quickly as Louis walked over to the windows, yanking the curtains shut, then stomped right back, a blank expression painted on his face.

"Take your pants off, slut." Harry nodded his head and lifted his hips to pull his skinny jeans down, taking them off from around his ankles and dropping them off the side of the bed. He sat still, afraid to move without Louis' permission. "Shirt , too." He then unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it beside his pants.

The elder man took off his denim jacket and his white t-shirt, then kicked his shoes off and removed the rest of his clothing. "Lie down, on your back." Harry obeyed, and got on his back, his half-hard cock lying against his toned stomach. "Don't move. Don't touch yourself." Harry craned his neck to get a look at Louis. He was sitting in a chair in front of the bed, tugging at his cock, getting it hard and thick. Harry felt his dick twitch at the sight of his boyfriend, and swallowed a lump in his throat. He then let out a shaky breath, and started to graze his fingers over his inner thigh, trying not to grab at his own and start pumping furiously.

Louis glued his eyes onto Harry, making sure he didn't try and swiftly move his hand over his member. He wanted Harry to suffer. After what he did during the shoot for the music video, Louis thought he deserved it.

He pulled at his dick, hardening in his hand at the thought of Harry under him, his curls matted to his forehead and his cheeks bright pink, gasping for air as he fucked him into the mattress. Louis groaned at his thoughts, and started tugging even harder, squeezing his member until it started to leak pre-cum from the tip. He looked at Harry. His eyes were wide and his cock was red and throbbing from watching his boyfriend jerk himself off.

Louis smirked, but masked it with a realistic frown, not letting Harry know how much he truly enjoyed watching him. He got up and slowly stepped up to the bed, and pulled at Harry's legs until he locked his ankles behind his back. He gripped his wrists with one hand, and pinned them above his head. He looked down to his boyfriend, and started to curse at him,"You're such a filthy shut, such a whore. Getting hard from your best mate. Don't you know who the fuck you belong to ya little slut?" Harry nodded his head, wriggling his wrists, trying to break free.

Louis shook his head no, and forcefully flipped Harry over so he was on his stomach, and heard him gasp from the sheet's sudden contact with his pulsing cock. Louis brought his hand up, and brought it back down onto Harry's arse, and pulled away to see the white skin turn bright pink. Harry whined at the sudden pain, and gripped his hands into his hair. "You're a bad boy, Harry. Thinking dirty thoughts about someone who isn't me. I'm the only one you can think about that way..." He brought his hand down onto his other cheek, causing Harry to whimper from the stinging pain.

"You know what happens to bad boys?" Harry bit his lip, and nodded his head, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "What happens, slut?"

"T- they get punished." Louis slowly nodded his head in agreement, before whipping Harry's ass again. Harry yelped out, tears streaming down his face now. "That's right, bitch." Louis spanked Harry more, until he was a sobbing mess, his eyes puffy from crying and his arse raw from all of the slapping it had endured. "Turn around towards me."

Harry got onto his shaky knees and crawled so his face was right in front of Louis' groin, waiting to be told what to do next. Louis grabbed a handful of Harry's curls, and jerked his head forward onto his cock, thrusting forwards until it was in Harry's mouth and shoved down his throat, causing him to gag uncontrollably. Louis let out a sigh, finally finding some relief for his cock. He pulled Harry backwards then pushed him back onto him, his breath shaky, trying to hold back his moans.

He thrust himself into Harry's mouth, his breath hitching each time his tip hit the back of his throat and almost losing it at the filthy gagging sounds he was making around his cock. Harry's entire face was now steaming red, and he was dripping sweat from his forehead and down his neck. He felt like he was in a sauna, and he was burning up.

He tried to slack his jaw so Louis could go without too much friction, and tried to open his throat so he wouldn't choke too badly, but it only helped a little. Louis shoved his erection down Harry's throat one more time, holding the position until he could feel Harry's throat tightening around the head.

He then pulled Harry up and directed him onto his hands and knees, his still-hurting arse sticking in the air for him. Louis positioned himself at Harry's tight pink hole, and watched as the muscle fluttered at the slightest touch. "You gonna be good for daddy, slut?" Harry moaned at what Louis said, his words going straight to his dick, that was red and pulsating, needing a release. "Y-Yeah daddy."

Louis grabbed a tuft of Harry's hair into his fist, and pulled his head back. "What was that?" "Y-yes daddy, I'll be a good little slut." Harry whined, his scalp burning from how hard his hair was being tugged. "That's better."

Louis thrust himself into Harry fully, until he was in balls-deep. Harry let out a gargled scream, more tears dripping out of his eyes from the pain. He hadn't been prepped at all, and Louis knew that Harry couldn't do well unless he was fingered well. He fisted his hands into the sheets, until his hands hurt and his knuckles were a pale white. Louis pulled himself out, and thrust in again quickly, making Harry wince and whimper in pain. He tried to wiggle his hips, to try and adjust quicker, but Louis gripped his hipbones and held him still, keeping him from making it more pleasure able quicker. He was being punished, and it's not supposed to feel good.

He kept his length in, not pulling out, until Harry was a panting, crying, desperate ball underneath him. "L- Louis" He hiccuped, his voice cracking. "P-please, its hurts." He started crying again, sniffling as Louis started to sway his hips slowly, causing the pain to fade away. After a minute of slow, smooth thrusts, Harry was no longer in so much pain. He moaned loudly, moving his hips in circles as Louis loosened his grip on him. He started pushing himself back onto Louis, trying to push him in deeper to hit his sweet spot.

"You want more of my cock, baby? Huh? You want more of daddy's cock?" Louis grunted through gritted teeth, flicking his hips forward into Harry's slick, warm walls. "Yeah, daddy, yeah gimme more, please." Harry yelled, with soft 'uh's leaving his mouth in between words. Louis shifted Harry's hips down a bit, trying to hit him at the right angle, until he slammed right into his prostate, feeling Harry's body shiver underneath him. "You like that, slut?"

Harry nodded his head furiously, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure. Louis pulled out and jabbed at his bundle of nerves again, causing Harry to moan out even louder.

"You're mine, Harry, and I don't want you staring at Zayn like that ever again." Louis groaned, then continued, still thrusting into Harry, his pace quickening. "You're my dirty whore, and it makes me angry seeing you flirt with other guys. You understand?" Harry let his head hang, trying to hold himself up on his arms. "Yeah, daddy, yeah I understand" Louis grunted with each thrust inwards, then leaned over into Harry's ear,"You gonna come for daddy? You gonna come without being touched, you little slut?" Harry curled his fingers into the sheets, and felt his orgasm start to flow through his body.

He shouted out,"Daddy, UGH YEAH, YEAH." As his cum spurted onto the sheets from his ignored cock. Harry felt his arms buckle from under him, and he slammed his face into the mattress, Louis still going at it at the same speed. He felt Harry's hole clench and unclench as he fell from his high, and that was just enough to get Louis over the edge. He emptied his seed into Harry with a loud groan, spanking Harry's ass as he thrust in slowly a few more times.

He pulled himself out, and Harry fell onto the bed, exhausted and his abused hole still in pain. Louis crawled up beside him, and cuddled him into his arms, kissing his sweaty forehead. "You okay babe?" Harry hummed in response, relaxing as Louis stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, baby, but I just- You know how jealous I get."

"t's okay." Harry mumbled, his words almost unintelligible. "Just let me sleep now." Louis nodded his head and turned out the light, falling asleep with Harry in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I SUCK AT ENDINGS OMFG


End file.
